


Under The White Coat

by Stella_Maria77



Category: UNIQ (Band), Xiao Zhan - Fandom, Xnine - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bromance, Crime, Detective, M/M, Medical, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Maria77/pseuds/Stella_Maria77
Summary: Xiao Zhan, known as Doctor Zhan to every audience and Hand of God to every patient, is a famous celebrity doctor in Chongqing. He is admired as a young and handsome surgeon who is an expert in succeeding the next-to-impossible surgeries. After he begins working here, many lives have been saved, making the small hospital become a well-known one in the whole cityA young ace, Detective Wang Yibo, is reallocated from Luoyang to Chongqing district to investigate the continuous disappearances of the local inhabitants. It has been reported that at night after nine p.m, woman or man who dare to saunter the street alone will be filed as 'missing' the next day.Together with his partner, they investigate every crook and corner in order to catch that psycho. His conclusion leads him to Doctor Zhan. However, no one believes this. Not even his partner.Wang Yibo commits to get the evidence to prove the guilt of Xiao Zhan. Alone. In order to do that, he has to get close to this famous two-faced doctor. Doctor Zhan, of course, knows the intention of the detective's approach. However, for the sake of Yibo's pretty face, he enthusiastically plays along.The final question is...who will win this game?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Under The White Coat

YEAR 2020

"Please, please, Yibo. Kill me. Kill me now." I am begging him as I cling onto his shoulders.

"What? You know I can't do that!" Yibo shakes his head as he keeps holding me up, supporting me on my wobbly legs.

"Yes, you can. You're a detective. You kill criminals, don't you?"

"We don't KILL! We just catch them." He pauses before continues, "Unless they resist."

"Then pretend that I resist. Where is your gun? Take it out and shoot me." I fumble with his waistline trying to find the gun.

"Xiao Zhan, stop! Are you crazy?" His grip on my upper arms is tightened. He shakes my body with force as if to jerk me awake from my rambling self. "Snap out of it!"

"I can't! He'll be coming any minute. You have to kill me before he kills you. Please Yibo!" I break down crying and collapse into his broad chest. 

His hands trail from my upper arms into my back and wrap me tight in a warm embrace. "It's okay. I can deal with him."

"No, you can't. He's so strong now." I sob, shunning how my tears are soaking his shirt.

"Ssh, ssh" He shushes me and strokes my back soothingly before moving up to pat the back of my head. "I can. And I WILL. My love for you will overcome every obstacle."

I close my eyes and thanks him inside my head. _Thank you, Yibo. For everything you have done for me._

"I love you, Yibo." I say softly as I open my eyes anew with determination.

Before he can reply back, one my hand shoves his chest away, making him stumble a few step backwards; whereas my other hand is taking possession of his gun.

"Zhan?"

"Stay back!" I shout as I aim the gun at him. My feet keeps on retreating.

He stands still and looks at me in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asks with his voice shaking.

_I'm sorry. But I won't let him hurt you._

My vision of his face is blurred with my unshed tears. How I wish I could carve his pretty face into the depth of my memories one more time.

A splitting headache makes me yelp. The pain is more intense than usual. My knees buckle, unable to support my weight any longer making me kneel down on the cold, hard floor.

_No. Don't you dare come now._

"Zhan!" Yibo screams my name. His voice is filled with worry. I can also hear his approaching footsteps.

Withstanding the pain, I hold up the gun once more and look up at him. "Stop!"

He obeys.

Two droplets of tear escape my eyes and splash to the ground. Thankfully, my vision of him becomes clear now. I force a smile and say, "Can you...smile for me?"

He looks at me in shock.

"Please?" I implore.

And again, he obeys.

I capture his charming smile, his pretty face and his handsome body one last time before swiftly shifting the gun towards my temple. As the cold muzzle comes in contact with my skin, I ignore his wide-eyed face and whisper in a tone that is loud enough for him to hear. "Yibo. Sorry. And...thank you."

I close my eyes and pull the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot is the last thing I am aware of, for I am soon consumed by the darkness.


End file.
